


Rohan, terra di puledri

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Nano cocciuto [7]
Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: Drunk Sex, Dwarf/Elf Relationship(s), Multi, PWP
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 22:15:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17394674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Alle volte anche gli elfi si ubriacano.Scritta col prompt del p0rnfest:TOLKIEN - IL SIGNORE DEGLI ANELLI | THE LORD OF THE RINGS (LIBRI E FILM)	Gimli/Legolas	"Non shono ubriaco, Gimli!"





	Rohan, terra di puledri

Rohan, terra di puledri

 

Sul pavimento della camera da letto degli ospiti erano abbandonate delle botti di faggio e su di un tavolo si trovavano dei calici di ottone.

Da fuori provenivano i nitriti dei cavalli e il rumore prodotto dai carri sul selciato.

La luce pallida del sole invernale illuminava le ampie colonne di legno, con dipinti dei verdi tralci d’edera.

Legolas si appoggiò alla parete con una mano, l’aria preoccupata, le gote arrossate e gli occhi liquidi.

Gimli osservò il suo ciglio sottile vibrare e lo guardò ondeggiare.

“Il vino elfico è potente, non lo sottovaluterò di nuovo. Però noto che questa notte ha mietuto te come vittima” borbottò Gimli seduto sul letto, passandosi la mano tra i riccioli rossi della sua barba.

“Dimostrarmi troppo resistente… hic… agli occhi degli uomini mi avrebbe reso malvisto. Perciò i-io… ho usato… hic… “. Vedeva tutto sfocato e la testa gli pulsava, sentiva un senso di leggerezza all’altezza della nuca. “… le scorte segrete del vino di m-mio padre… che tenevo con me” spiegò Legolas. Ad ogni singhiozzò, i suoi lunghi capelli biondi ondeggiavano lungo le sue spalle.

“Ecco come ti sei ubriacato” valutò Gimli, spogliandosi anche dai mutandoni di lana che indossava. Gettandoli sul resto dell’armatura abbandonata sul pavimento. La cotta di maglia nanica riluceva alla tenue luce solare.

Legolas si sfilò la casacca argentea che morbida scivolò a terra, lasciando scoperto il suo corpo pallido.

“Non ‘shono’ ubriaco, Gimli” farfugliò. Avvertì una sensazione di nausea salire e a causa delle vertigini fu costretto ad aggrapparsi una colonna.

Si guardò la mano con aria attenta.

“Ho ‘sciempre’ avuto tutte queste dita?” s’interrogò, sedendosi accanto al nano.

Gimli lo vide cadere in avanti e gli afferrò le spalle con le mani possenti, ricoperte di calli ruvidi.

Legolas si lasciò adagiare sul letto e gli sorrise.

“Se lo fuoshi… Ti direi che mi sei sempre piaciuto, amico mio… hic” biascicò.

Gimli arrossì e giocherellò con uno degli anelli di metallo che teneva tra le treccine vermiglie.

“Dovresti riposare” lo richiamò.

Legolas allungò la gamba e con il piede nudo gli accarezzò il membro, Gimli si rizzò di scattò in piedi. Un rivolo di sudore gli solcò le spalle massicce fino ai glutei sodi, la sua intera tozza figura fu scossa da brividi.

“Voi elfi siete ancor più pazzi quando siete ubriachi” borbottò. Incrociò le braccia al petto e si voltò di scatto. “Non andrei mai a letto con uno della tua razza”. Aggiunse.

Da fuori vennero dei nitriti più forti e il rumore di zoccoli che si abbattevano con forza su palizzate di legno.

< Questo regno maledetto si sta risvegliando a nuova vita, non vorrei certo che il suo battesimo fosse una simile follia > pensò.

Legolas si sbarazzò dell’intimo, scivolò nel soffice letto fino a lui e gli posò le mani affusolate sulle cosce, solleticando la sua peluria rossa.

“Non staresti nemmeno con qualcuno che ti ama?” domandò con tono implorante.

Gli occhi di Gimli divennero liquidi e sentì le sue gote bruciare.

“Quello potrei farlo” ammise, sciogliendo le braccia. Sospirò pesantemente e scosse il capo.

< Pensavo che il massimo fosse una bella donna barbuta, poi ho capito la bellezza diafana degli elfi con dama Galadriel.

Ed ora mi rendo conto che sarei fin troppo fortunato a stare con qualcuno come ‘Legolas Verdefoglia’ > pensò.

S’irrigidì sentendo le labbra sottili del principe elfico posarsi sul suo membro, si lasciò sfuggire dei gemiti rochi, mentre l’altro iniziava a succhiare, avendolo messo in bocca.

La saliva s’impigliava in gocce simili alla rugiada nella sua fitta peluria.

Gimli gli strinse le spalle, mentre l’altro lo continuava a tenere per le gambe, le sue mani scomparvero sotto i lucenti capelli color oro dell’elfo.

Legolas ci si mise d’impegno, dando un ritmo cadenzato, ingoiando la pressante sensazione di nausea e i capogiri. Soffocò i suoi singulti, affondando nel letto a petto in giù, il mento appoggiato sul bordo gli doleva.

Gimli raggiunse l’apice del piacere e lo scostò malamente, attento a non schizzarlo con il proprio sperma.

Legolas fece una risatina gioia che si spense man mano che si appisolava.

Gimli utilizzò il lenzuolo per coprire le sue nudità e lo fece rotolare a faccia in su, sistemandolo al meglio sul letto. I suoi capelli avevano creato un’aureola sul materasso candido.

“Sempre detto che da ubriachi si è migliori che da sobri” soffiò con voce maschia. Si piegò in avanti e gli posò un bacio sulla fronte, sorridendogli.


End file.
